The present invention relates to containers and, in particular, it concerns a square knock-down bin with xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d shaped side elements.
It is known to provide containers of many types for transporting produce, manufactured articles, raw materials etc. from one location to another. Such containers are generally configured to be lifted by a fork-lift vehicle and are stackable. These containers, typically referred to as xe2x80x9cbinsxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cbox-palletsxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9ccratesxe2x80x9d orxe2x80x9ctotesxe2x80x9d, will be referred to generically herein asxe2x80x9cbinsxe2x80x9d.
In many cases, molded polymer containers are chosen for their light weight, robustness and long usable lifetime. To realize the maximum strength of the polymer materials, polymer bins are often molded in a single piece. As a result, however, they occupy the same volume when transported empty on a return journey as when full on an outbound journey. This extremely inefficient use of space is very costly.
Various disassembling or foldable bins have been developed in an attempt to reduce the transport volume requirements when the bins are empty. All such bins that either disassemble (i.e., come apart into separate elements) or fold (i.e., with all elements remaining interconnected) are referred to generically herein as xe2x80x9cknock-down binsxe2x80x9d.
The prior art suffered from a number of problems that were overcome by the knock-down bin of the parent application, U.S. Pat. No. 6,142,32. The sides of the rectangular bin of the parent application, when collapsed, fit within another such assembled bin, thereby facilitating convenient and compact return transport of the bins when not in use.
In some countries, however, the standards for such shipping bins and pallets include square bins, which are extensively used. While the parent application mentions a square configuration, it has been found that some changes were necessary to make a square configuration more practical.
There is therefore a need for a square knock-down bin formed from molded polymer materials, the sides of which having dimensions such that, when collapsed, the side elements would fit within another such assembled bin, thereby facilitating convenient and compact return transport of the bins when not in use. It would also be highly advantageous to provide a strong and durable locking configuration without increasing the number of separate elements which must be handled when the bin is disassembled.
The present invention is a square knock-down bin with xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d shaped side elements.
According to the teachings of the present invention there is provided, a square knock-down shipping bin comprising: a substantially square base having four substantially equal length base sides; four side elements having a first side portion and a second side portion that are perpendicular to each other meeting at a corner of the bin so as to define portions of two adjacent sides of the bin, the side elements being deployed so that the second side portion of one of the side elements is deployed along the same base side as, and substantially meets, the first side portion of an adjacent one of the side elements, thereby defining four vertical attachment portions configured for engagable locking of the first side portion and the second side portion meeting at the at least one attachment portion; wherein the first side portion and a second side portion, of each of the ones of the side elements, are each of a length less that a length of one of the base sides so as to allow nesting of disassembled ones of the side units within the storage volume of an assembled bin.
According to a further teaching of the present invention, at least one of the attachment portions includes a vertical post integrally formed with one of the side elements, the post having a substantially hollow vertical channel and a lateral opening into the channel, the at least one of the attachment portions also having a projection integrally formed with another of the side elements, the projection being configured to project through the lateral opening into the vertical channel of the post, a locking element being configured so as to be slidingly deployable within the vertical channel of the post between an unlocked position in which the projection can be inserted and removed from the lateral opening and a locked position in which the locking element engages the projection so as to lock the projection within the channel, thereby locking together the adjacent ones of the side elements.
According to a further teaching of the present invention, at least one of the attachment portion configured for engagable locking is implemented as four attachment portions configured for engagable locking deployable to lock together adjacent ones of the sides at each of the attachment portions.
According to a further teaching of the present invention, the base, the side elements and the locking elements are all formed from polymer materials.
According to the teachings of the present invention there is further provided, a locking configuration for releasably securing together edges of at least part of two adjacent side elements of a knock-down shipping bin, the locking configuration comprising: a hollow vertical post integrally formed with a first of the adjacent side elements, the post having a vertical hollow channel and a lateral opening into the channel; a projection integrally formed with another of the adjacent side elements, the projection being configured to project through the lateral opening into the vertical channel of the post; and a locking element configured so as to be slidingly deployable within the vertical channel of the post between an unlocked position in which the projection can be inserted and removed from the lateral opening and a locked position in which the locking element engages the projection so as to lock the projection within the channel, thereby locking together the adjacent side elements.
According to a further teaching of the present invention, the locking element includes a resilient tab, and wherein the post includes a first locating aperture positioned such that, when the locking element is in the unlocked position, the resilient tab engages the first locating aperture so as to retain the locking element in the unlocked position and within the channel so as not to become misplaced.
According to a further teaching of the present invention, the locking element includes a resilient tab, and wherein the post includes a second locating aperture positioned such that, when the locking element is in the locked position, the resilient tab engages the second locating aperture so as to retain the locking element in the locked position.